


Bill and Dipper's Seven Days in Heaven

by SouzouWriter



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Billdip Week, M/M, War AU, i also have this on tumblr too, let the fluff RISE, mentioning of partial possession, oh cant forget there is an oc child lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouzouWriter/pseuds/SouzouWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My fictions for Billdip Week i will be posting the first for it on here, though it won't be for the whole week...i think</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love Letters

Day 1-Love Letters

 

Dipper was screwed. Not even normal screwed. He was royally and painfully screwed.

The Pines man grunted, which turned into a whine as he ripped the paper from his notebook violently. He smashed it into a ball and threw it behind his head. He doubted he made it into the can, considering the mountain of scrap from two other notebooks he had torn through.

He finally managed to get Bill out of the house, final- _freaking_ -ly, and he can’t get a damn thing written. Dipper groaned in pain, flopped to the back of his chair as it creaked and his covered his face with an arm. He could understand that poetry was not for everyone, but he couldn’t even describe what he felt for the demon.

They had always been in a rough situation, with Bill trying to destroy most of life as they knew and Dipper using an actual slave spell when the triangle got physical form. And then there was that whole thing of tying and keeping him in the closet for a few weeks… yeah, that that wasn’t even the half of it.

And then there was the whole thing with them fighting each other, Bill for his freedom and powers back and Dipper not wanting to risk destroying the world. Eventually, the fighting turned non-physical. Mabel had been the one to do that one. His twin had said that fighting Bill when he wasn’t able to pull magic stunts counted to the promise he made. The demon had seemed stunned at this: Dipper not returning his punches and only catching his and shoving him back into his room. But slowly, those stopped as well. Bill stopped attempting the attack the larger human and just…started sitting in the same room as him.

Which was odd. Bill didn’t like to be in the same room as someone. Mabel was touchy-feely, and she didn’t see how his new face twisted whenever she touched him. Grunkle Stan seemed to be on the same level of “ignore” with the demon. And Ford…well, his other great uncle seemed to be in moods whenever Bill was nearby. Mostly in either study or loath, but then there was that one mood he seemed to be in…

Dipper was initially wary at Bill’s apparent enjoyment of simply being in his company. He slowly grew used to it and they started having conversations with each other. Granted, they still insulted each other and such, but then, its seemed to take a lighter tone.

It all seemed well and good, until one night, Dipper was enjoying a dream, one of several that he didn’t have clear memories of, when suddenly Bill snapped him out of it. Well, slapped him rather.

The dreams that he, no, they had been having were of them loving each other and enjoying it, all with a small figure between them…

Dipper looked around himself at the room, searching for anything out of place. Apparently Dipper had made a “tulpa”, a special type of spirit, but it had fully came to life once he locked away Bill’s powers and it had gotten a jump start from the demon magic. The tulpa, now a shadow child most of the time, was now nowhere to be seen. Dipper assumed he had gone with Bill, seeing as the child saw both of them as his parents, and thus wanted them to come to terms with their emotions. He mostly stuck to Bill’s side, as he could see him the best and Dipper was now thankful for that.

Dipper looked back at the blank notebook and busted pens in front of him. Emotionally, Dipper was unsure of his exact feelings, but with everything going on and what had happened… He was certain that it was a form of love for the demon.

Still, that didn’t make writing the stupid poem any easier.

A loud cawing sounds made Dipper jump up. He turned in his chair to see Carlos flying in through the open window, cawing a few more times and circling Dipper. The man laughed once before holding out an arm. The crow quickly descended onto it and then hopped up to his shoulder. He was able to call him a silly thing when he began nudging his cheek, the warm feathers and beak coming into contact in quick movements.

“What is it?” Dipper asked. The bird, in response, bounced in place as if in excitement, much like a dog as he usually acted. “Wait, is Bill coming back?” Dipper asked, receiving a caw in reply.

Dipper let out a sharp and loud curse before he shot up out his seat, Carlos gliding off and out of the way of his panic.

“I can’t let Bill see all this!!!”

 

With arms full of groceries and Mabel behind him with an equal load, Bill hurried into the kitchen area where he dumped it all onto the table. He groaned, cursing his body as he stretched his back.

“Oh come on Bill, it wasn’t that bad.”

“Shooting Star, the cashier almost went down with a heart attack.”

“Do not act like that’s never happened before.”

“I didn’t do anything to that meat sack this time around.”

Mabel scoffed in replying, going back out the door. “What? We need food AND décor for the party!”

The demon watched as she strutted away, sighing into his turtleneck, “Yeah but do you _need_ to aim to beat the destruction level of my last one?” He hated to see the girl get in trouble for reaching that intensity. Chaos knows she would come and hang on him to help defend her and Bill was not gonna be a part of that. Llama was on that trip to a trial where she was her family for selling her to her “husband”. Bill honestly wished to see the event, Pacifica did in fact know how to throw the book at others. If she even did become a lawyer of some kind, she would be the best and the most terrifying. For a human anyway.

Bill heard a soft sound, something like a series of bells before he looked down. Alon stared back at him, eyes wide and sparkling. The blond let a small smile grace his features and he bent down to the shadow’s level. The shadow boy brought a hand up, in the form of a finger to his lips. He then took hold of one of Bill’s hands, and led him away. Bill followed wordlessly as the shadow child ran up the stairs. He was sure that if he were fully in the same plane, he would be giggling with a dress of sorts fluttering behind him in his wake.

Once they reached the top, Alon released his grip and ran forward, phasing though the door to Dipper’s room. Bill grinned, opening the door slowly to see if the man was there but found the room empty. He stepped full inside, looking around the furniture and asked, “OK Alon, what are we doing in here?”

The demon heard the call of soft bells again, before the shadow boy appeared once again, pointing under the desk for some reason. Bill raised an eyebrow but then walked to the desk and knelt down, immediately find a paper ball. “What…?”

Bill reached and pulled it out, unrolling the paper and noticed it had large blots of ink on it. However, instead of it being a splatter zone when Dipper chewed on his pens, they were heavy scratched out words and even full sentences. Only one part was legible, and once he read it, Bill was in shock.

It was a poem, or at least part of one. It wasn’t very long or perfect, and to anyone else it wouldn’t have made sense. But to Bill is did. And it make his heart swell.

He heard more bells and a caw as he looked up to see Carlos and Alon up on a beam, another paper ball caught on it. The corvid knocked it down and Bill quickly catching it and unfolding it again. As he read the visible words, the tulpa and crow kept showing him others that had been scattered throughout the room. Chicken scratched words, some harder to read then others as it showed frustration, but Bill gobbled them all up, at some points he felt that a normal, human person would tear up.

His heart sung with joy, pure simple joy, and as the last one poem proclaimed something along the lines of “If you tried to destroy the world again, I doubt I could leave your side”, Bill began to spin around the room, a grin slicing his face in two, with Carlos flying around him and Alon dancing around him as well. He then stopped, and then his grin grew impossibly wider.

He needed to go steal some of dear Shooting Star’s supplies.

 

When Dipper woke up, it was due to a large force landing square on him. He gasped out in pain, hands racing up and push off his attacker. But when they did nothing but let out a loud snore, Dipper lifted his head to look down and found a mop of golden hair, though darkened by the more or less lack of light.

“…Bill?” He grunted out, getting only a louder snore and the sensation of something wet dripping onto his sweats. Confused, Dipper brought his hand down to find a paintbrush in Bill’s limp grip, covered in gold, sparkling paint. It was then that something equally wet dripped onto his face, and he looked up.

His ceiling was covered with something, and it wasn’t until he reached for his glasses and put them on that he could barely see lines of wording on his ceiling, across all of it and not just one section. In fact, if Dipper had been looking at any other angle, he wouldn’t have seen the full message as one piece.

Dipper ground his teeth. It wasn’t in English, or even using English letters in a code of sorts. And normally Bill’s chicken scratch was a bit better than that. He looked back at Bill, and saw that he was passed way the hell out, drool already starting to appear.

Dipper simply smiled, wrapping his arms around his partner to enjoy getting to hold him for the moment.

“I’ll ask when you wake up.” He promised, giving his hair a kiss before he returned back to dreamland, where Alon was giggling at them both and refused to let spill what he knew.


	2. You do it for Him, and You would do it again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for an AU i have, where both Bill and Dipper are humans, but Weirdmagaddon is still going on. Dipper went for the resistance, and Bill made a deal with the demons...and they left at the same time. So they each think that the other is hiding away with Mabel, hopefully safe

Day 2- Kisses

 

Dipper gazed at the ring that sat on his hand in rare silence. There was no fighting, no barking of orders. The only sounds were his teammates keeping watch as most of the others slept. Or at least tried to. The twin was among them, though he was awake due to simpler things then the terror that ate away at the others.

He took in the sight of his ring, have just finished cleaning it and about to put it back on. He knew he wore it on the wrong finger, the wrong hand as well. But with the end of their world happening, Dipper hadn’t really gotten a chance to ask his friend if they could be more than just that.

He placed the ring back on, wearing it more like a wedding band than a promise ring. That one lie, the biggest and most powerful he had told him…was the last time he ever would the blond.

He would make it home. The world would be safe once again. Then he wouldn’t have to lie to him ever again. He would do it all for Bill, just to keep him safe.

Suddenly a siren went off, snapping him out of his emotions and visions of a crudely cute Mohawk. His own curls hit him in the face as he shot his vision upwards. He began to feel the ground shake, and he knew that the peace was over.

Dipper looked down at his ring, and then laid a kiss on it.

“I promise, when I get back…”

 

“…I will tell you how I feel.”

Bill peered down to the warm metal that sat on the chain around his neck. He had to hide it, but the risk of death for his feelings was not new. Hell, that’s why he was here now.

A sound reached his ears and Bill quickly hid the ring once again, a creature only from a nightmare coming into view as it did its rounds. Its face, at least what he though was its face, stayed on Bill for a moment before it looked away and kept walking.

His blackened eyes fell closed in relief, and behind his lids he could see his friends deep chocolate ones. Bill was certain that if he could see him now, he would complain about his eyes no longer being the bright blue they once were. He sighed, opening his eyes to look down at his equally blackened hands. The deep shadows were now stretched up past his elbows, but he hoped that once the war was over, all of him would go back to normal.

He knew he would be mad at him. Furious even. And that would be just for lying to him, much less how he sold his services for his safety. He could only hope that his sister would be equally safe too once it came to that point. He didn’t have enough in him to cover two souls. And he could only hope for his friend’s forgiveness. And maybe a bit more once he came to terms of Bill did what he needed to do, they could be a bit more than just that.

He was broken from his thoughts as he felt the whole compound because energized. He could feel that glee of those around him and then he felt the joy leaking from That Thing. Bill couldn’t help but shudder are he felt it latch onto him, deep in his own damaged soul. Clearly, It wanted to go into the fray this time.

Bill cringed as he felt It alter his state of mind, and then he just focused on his own thoughts, sitting in the back as his legs stood him up without his consent.

He would get home. He would ask for forgiveness. Then he would never have to fight for them again, because the safety he had been promised would last all their lives. He would do it all for Dipper, just to keep him safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> psst- this chapter is 668 words long  
> 666+2 lovable dorks


End file.
